The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a method of heating buildings, rooms or like spaces by blowing hot air into the said building or room.
It is also directed to a heating apparatus for carrying out the said method.
It has already been proposed to provide hot air generators with on-off control of the blown air flow, but no hot air generator has hitherto been proposed in which the temperature of the air blown is modulated according to needs.
Furthermore, it has not yet been proposed to combine into a single unit means for efficiently producing hot air and hot water for the sanitary fittings, each such production being controllable separately.